


Five People She Couldn't Forget

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Nothing Is Impossible [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Best Friends, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Post-Civil War. Natasha didn't have to return to Team Cap. Natasha Romanoff could disappear.Forget the Black Widow.Forget S.H.I.E.L.D.Forget The Avengers.But there were five people Natasha Romanoff couldn't forget.Ties in with my fic  'Nothing Is Impossible', pre-Chapter 26, 'Rescue'.





	Five People She Couldn't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Ties in with 'Nothing Is Impossible', taking place before Chapter 26.

Natasha Romanoff could disappear. She had the skills to do so.

She could disappear, and become someone else. Have something resembling a normal life.

Forget the Black Widow.

Forget The Red Room.

Forget S.H.I.E.L.D.

Forget The Avengers.

All those things she could forget.

But there were some things.. Some people.. That she just couldn't forget.  
\--

 _She couldn't forget Clint Barton.. ___  
\--

"You're the guy they call Hawkeye, right?"

"Yeah. Some people call me Clint."

"Congratulations, Clint. You got me cornered. Infamous Black Widow."

"Yup. Definitely gonna boost my street cred."

"I'm sure it is. Now are you gonna kill me, or what?"

Surprisingly to Natasha, the hand on the bowstring loosened. Something about the battered girl in front of him gave him pause. He knew who she was. What she was. What he was supposed to do. But..

"Maybe I don't want to kill you. There's another way we can play this.."

"..I'm listening."  
\--

Sometime afterwards, they were on their way back from an exhausting mission, when Natasha spotted the course they were flying.

"Uh.. Clint, that's not the way back to base for debriefing.."

"I know. We're gonna make a stop first."

"A stop? Where?"

"You're the woman keeping me alive in the field, figure I should give you an extra reason to do that" Clint explained. "I'm taking you to meet my Family."

"Family?" Nat's face grew pale.

"Mmhm. My Wife Laura, and little boy, Cooper. Thinking of trying for another kid soon.. we'd love a girl."

"Oh no. No no no. Clint, this is a really bad idea. Worst idea ever. I don't do kids. I don't even like kids."  
\--

Nat had been somewhat awkward with little Cooper in their first few meetings, but then suddenly.. She wasn't any more.

Fast forward a couple of years. A few wacky mishaps led to Natasha being in the delivery room when Lila Barton was born, and suddenly she was a Godmother.

Suddenly she was Auntie Nat, attending School Concerts, Ball games, and Archery contests whenever she was free.

Suddenly there was another Barton, and he was named after her.

Natasha still didn't think she liked kids all that much.. But she loved Clint Barton's kids.  
\--

 _She couldn't forget Phil Coulson.. ___  
\--

"Come on, Nat!" Clint cried. "What was the plan for this party? Lay low, try not to kill anyone!"

"I didn't kill anyone.. I just broke a few parts. He deserved it."

"But.."

"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff?"

Natasha turned to face a man she'd seen a few times around SHIELD headquarters, but hadn't yet officially met.

"Agent Phil Coulson" He extended a hand. "On behalf of all men, I'd like to apologise.. they were out of line.."

"Not your fault, but thanks.." Nat took the hand he offered. "My friends call me Natasha. I don't have that many friends yet though."

"Well" Phil smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Natasha."  
\--

_She couldn't forget Sam Wilson.. _  
\--__

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us.."

Sam didn't even hesitate as he moved aside to let them in.

"Not everyone."  
\--

_She couldn't forget Steve Rogers.. ___

____

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life.. Now you be honest with me.. Would you trust me to do it?"

"I would now. And I'm always honest."

Steve's answer had surprised Nat.. and maybe even changed her, a little. The idea of placing your loyalty with a person, rather than an organisation.  
\--

_She couldn't forget Wanda Maximoff, a girl who'd been twisted and manipulated onto the wrong side, so much like herself.. ___

____

Steve and Natasha were at the Barton Farm, where Wanda Maximoff had been staying since the fall of Sokovia. They were hoping to recruit her to their new, revamped Avengers team. Hoping quite hard actually, because without the girl, the new team's skill-set would be rather less extensive than they hoped.

"I don't understand why you would want me" said Wanda, wringing her hands. "After everything I did.."

"You wouldn't be the only Avenger with a dark past. We've all made our fair share of mistakes" Nat stood and approached the girl, hand outstretched. "Some have a bit more red in the ledger than others. Maybe we can work together to wipe a bit of it out?"

Wanda thought for a moment, then took the hand that Natasha offered.

"Okay."

"Great. Welcome to the team."  
\--

Natasha Romanoff could disappear. She had the skills.

Change her face, change her name.

Live a normal life.

Forget the Black Widow.

S.H.I.E.L.D

The Avengers.

But she couldn't forget Clint Barton, a man who'd spared her life, and made her his Family.

She couldn't forget Phil Coulson, a man who'd been her friend when few were willing to make that leap. She couldn't save him, but she'd never forget him.

She couldn't forget Sam Wilson, who'd given her refuge when there was nowhere else to turn.

She couldn't forget Steve Rogers, who trusted her with his life.

She couldn't forget Wanda Maximoff, a girl so much like her.

Natasha Romanoff could disappear. Maybe she still would. But first, she had to call Steve Rogers.

They had some friends to break out of Prison.


End file.
